


What is love?

by Chiakery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I don't know just a poem from while ago, Night thoughts, Poetry, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiakery/pseuds/Chiakery
Summary: Hi there~! Not sure if anyone read this since it's not a fandom thing. I just wanted to finally post it somewhere. Maybe I'll actually start posting my poems here.





	What is love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~! Not sure if anyone read this since it's not a fandom thing. I just wanted to finally post it somewhere. Maybe I'll actually start posting my poems here.

Do You know love?  
Some say it’s sweet.  
Some say it’s air.  
Some say it’s a demon.

I don’t know what it is.  
And I’m not sure if I could recognize it.  
Maybe love is something I can’t see.  
Maybe it’s all I can’t be.

And maybe it’s hiding.  
Terrified  
Of  
Me


End file.
